memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: New Frontier/Uneasy Allies/Act Two
The Olympia is at warp speed heading towards the Hobus system to find out what's the situation is about. In his ready room Captain Martin is decorating his ready room when the doors chimed he looks at them. Come Captain Martin says as he looks at them. The doors open and Commander Mitchell walks into the ready room. You've got a minute Captain? Commander Mitchell says as she looks at him. He sits in the chair behind the desk. Sure Commander Captain Martin says as he looks at her. She looks at him. You chosen me over 100 other officers what made you pick me? Commander Mitchell says as she looks at him. He looks at her and smiles. I picked you because of your last commanding officer's comments on your duty as his first officer and he wants you to be ready to one day take command of your own vessel Captain Martin says as he looks at her. She looks at him. I will be sir Commander Mitchell says as she looks at him. Then the com activates. Bridge to Captain Martin ''Lieutenant Ral says over the com. He tapped his combadge. Martin here go ahead Captain Martin says as he speaks into the com. ''We're picking up a distress call from a Federation shuttlecraft in the Hobus system, their reporting that their under attack by a squadron of Romulan warships Lieutenant Ral says over the com. We're on our way Captain Martin says as he looks at Commander Mitchell. They walked onto the bridge. Let's hear it Captain Martin says as he looks at Ensign Morlon. The Trill officer inputs commands into the console. This is Lieutenant Commander VanZyl I am under attack by two Romulan vessels, I am in a shuttlecraft I can't last much longer Commander VanZyl says over the com. Then it goes to static. Alter course to her position and let Admiral Kira know we're going to help Commander VanZyl Captain Martin says as he goes to his chair and sits in it. Ensign Sanderson inputs commands into the helm. Aye, sir Ensign Sanderson says as he inputs commands into the helm. The Olympia slows to impulse and enters the system. On the bridge the viewer shows a type 9 shuttle dodging weapons fire from two Romulan vessels. Those are two Valdore class warbirds sir Ensign Morlon says as he looks at his console and turns to Captain Martin. Captain Martin leans forward. Open a channel Captain Martin says as he looks at him. He nods. Attention Romulan vessel this is Captain Felix Martin of the Federation starship USS Olympia, you're attacking a Federation shuttle halt your attack or you will be fired upon Captain Martin says as he looks at the viewer. Lieutenant Ral looks at her console. No response sir Lieutenat Ral says as she looks at her console. Then her console beeps. Receiving a hail from the shuttle its Commander VanZyl Lieutenant Ral says as she looks at her console and then at Captain Martin. He nods. I need help here my shields aren't holding! Commander VanZyl says on the viewer. Hang on Commander we're on our way RED ALERT! Captain Martin says as he looks at the viewer and then goes to his chair. Lights dimmed and klaxon blares. Shields are up photon torpedoes are armed and loaded and phasers are charged Lieutenant Ral says as she looks at her console and then at Captain Martin. Ship jolts a bit under fire as Lieutenant Cole looks at her console. Shields down to eighty-five percent Lieutenant Ral says as she looks at her console. Captain Martin hangs onto his arm rests on his chair. Target the lead ship's power core and fire to disable! Captain Martin says as he looks at her. she presses the fire button on her console. The Olympia fires a volley of photons at the lead Valdore-class warbird crippling it taking it out of the fight as Olympia turns towards the other vessel and takes hits from it as the shields on the outer hull flicker. On the bridge sparks fly from the ceiling. Shields down to sixty-three percent Lieutenant Ral says as she looks at her console. Captain Martin chimes in. And the remaining Valdore-class warbird? Captain Martin asked as he turns to Ral. She looks at her console. Their shields are faltering Lieutenant Ral says as she looks at her console. Target their port wing and fire photons Captain Martin says as he looks at her. Lieutenant Ral presses the firing button on the console. The Olympia fires a spread of photons and it strikes the port wing blowing it off as the warbird drifts. On the bridge red lights still flashing. The vessel is crippled Lieutenant Ral says as she looks at the console read out and then at Captain Martin. Com beeps. We're being hailed by Commander VanZyl Lieutenant Ral says as she looks at her console. On screen Captain Martin says as he looks at Ral. The viewer shows the cockpit of the shuttle. Thanks for the help Olympia I was here for an hour when I saw the freighter and as soon as I hailed it they opened fire on me and these ships did that as well, hey is it ok if I land in your shuttle bay my shuttle is damaged and is in need of repairs Commander VanZyl says on the viewer. Very well Commander Captain Martin says as he looks at the viewer. Transmission ends as Captain Martin turns to Ral. Hail that freighter Captain Martin says as he looks at her. She inputs commands into the console. Unknown freighter this is Captain Felix Martin of the Federation starship USS Olympia stand down and prepare to be boarded Captain Martin says as he looks at the viewer. Then the viewer changes to the bridge of the freighter as the crew is shocked by this. Well, well it looks like I have visitors Empress Sela says on the viewer.